Dana Wheeler-Nicholson
Dana Wheeler-Nicholson (born New York City, New York, October 9, 1960) is an American actress. Sometimes credited as Dana Wheeler Nicholson, she has appeared in numerous movies, but is probably best known for her role in Fletch as Gail Stanwyk (wife of the villain and love interest of the title character played by Chevy Chase) and in Tombstone (1993) as Mattie Blaylock (Wyatt Earp's common law wife). Her most recent movie role was in Fast Food Nation (2006). She has also appeared in several TV series including Seinfeld, Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Sex and the City, Boston Public, Boston Legal, Friday Night Lights, and most recently The Good Guys. She is the granddaughter of pioneering American comic book publisher Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson. Filmography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dana_Wheeler-Nicholson&action=edit&section=1 edit *''The Little Drummer Girl'' (1984) .... Katrin *''Mrs. Soffel'' (1984) .... Jessie Bodyne *''Fletch'' (1985) .... Gail Stanwyk *''Crime Story'' (3 episodes, "Old Friends, Dead Ends", "Crime Pays" and "Top of the World", 1986–1987) .... Marilyn Stewart (as Dana Wheeler Nicholson) (archive footage, uncredited) *''The Hitchhiker'' (1 episode, "Secret Ingredient", 1987) .... Belinda Haskell *''Beverly Hills Buntz'' (13 episodes, 1987–1988) .... Rebecca Giswold *''Baby M'' (1988) (TV) .... Sherri *''Circuitry Man'' (1990) .... Lori *''Murder in High Places'' (1991) (TV) .... *''N.Y.P.D. Mounted'' (1991) (TV) .... Donna Lee Wellington *''Palace Guard'' (1 episode, "Pilot", 1991) .... Apache *''My Life's in Turnaround'' (1993) .... Rachel *''The Night We Never Met'' (1993) .... Inga *''Tombstone'' (1993) .... Mattie Blaylock Earp, aka Celia Maddon *''Fortune Hunter'' (1 episode, "The Frostfire Intercept", 1994) .... Cristina *''Frank & Jesse'' (1995) .... Annie *''Bye Bye Love'' (1995) .... Heidi Schmidt *''Seinfeld'' (1 episode, "The Doodle", 1995) .... Shelly *''Denise Calls Up'' (1995) .... Gail Donelly *''The Pompatus of Love'' (1995) .... Kathryn *''The X-Files'' (1 episode, "Syzygy", 1996) .... Det. Angela White *''Jamaica Beat'' (1997) .... Lori Peterson *''Nick and Jane'' (1997) .... Jane *''Orleans'' (1 episode, "Luther's Temptation", 1997) .... *''Living in Peril'' (1997) .... Linda Woods *''Sex and the City'' (1 episode, "The Baby Shower", 1998) .... Laney Berlin *''NYPD Blue'' (1 episode, "The Man with Two Right Shoes", 2000) .... Jenny Peters *''Law & Order'' (1 episode, "Mega", 2000) .... Maggie Callister *''Sam the Man'' (2001) .... Woman #2 in Restaurant (as Dana Wheeler Nicholson) *''Big Apple'' (3 episodes, "No Good Deed", "Follow the Blender" and "#1.7", 2001) .... Joan Kellogg *''What's the Worst That Could Happen?'' (2001) .... Gallery Hostess (uncredited) *''All My Children'' (unknown episodes, 2001) .... Ilene Pringle *''In My Life'' (2002) (TV) .... *''Without a Trace'' (1 episode, "Midnight Sun", 2002) .... Sarah Pritchard *''The Battle of Shaker Heights'' (2003) .... Mathilda (as Dana Wheeler Nicholson) *''Boston Public'' (1 episode, "Chapter Seventy-Four", 2003) .... FBI Agent Monica Price *''Grounded for Life'' (1 episode, "Tom Sawyer", 2005) .... Arianna *''Boston Legal'' (1 episode, "It Girls and Beyond", 2005) .... Stephanie Rogers *''McBride: Anybody Here Murder Marty?'' (2005) (TV) .... Victoria Caine *''Fast Food Nation'' (2006) .... Debi Anderson *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2 episodes, "Slither" and "Reunion", 2006 and 2008) .... Hilary Marsden / Tara Black *''Dance with the One'' (2009) .... Mary *''Friday Night Lights'' (13 episodes, 2007–2010) .... Angela Collette *''The Deep End'' (1 episode, "White Lies, Black Ties", 2010) .... Judge Reyes *''Five Time Champion'' (2010) .... Danielle (post-production) *''Dadgum, Texas'' (2011) .... Bettie Crawley Magee (post-production) *''Blacktino'' (2011) .... Moon (post-production) Category:1960 births